New Beginnings
by Kanga-Chan
Summary: What do you feel when your ripped away from your friends and family at 16? Well frankly you feel like you've just lost your whole world. The sad part is that I could have refused. I feel so stupid when I think about it now. It was those stupid eyes of his. Those stupid, beautiful eyes. The eyes that would make me freeze and melt at the same time. The eyes that made me fall for him.
1. Evangeline Leslie Green

_This is the rewritten version of "The Life of a Teenage Freak". Frankly I think this one is a whole lot better. Now, If you have nothing nice to say about my story, Don't review. I love it when people like my story and Its wonderful when it gets Favorited but if you don't like it, just don't read it. I got one comment that made me feel like crap about my story so if you don't like it, don't flame. The flamer may have not meant it to sound as harsh as it did but it was still way out of line. It does not make you a better person and it doesn't make you look like a good writer. It makes you seem like a jerk who thinks that they know everything. If you have something to say about my story like a suggestion or a comment about something you don't like, please be discrete about it and chose your words carefully and kindly. The comment even went as far as to make me change my character's name. It really discouraged me. So please, if you have the desire to review, do not flame. Thank you._

_-Kanga_

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Evangeline Leslie Green **_(Edited)_

The bright sunlight beamed down into my eyes, blinding me, as a lay in the vibrant green grass of the school's empty football field. It was summer vacation so no one was playing, thank God. I am really not in the mood to get hit in the face by one of those black and white balls. My shortish blond hair blew in my eyes slightly. I lifted up my phone to see what time it was. "1:54." I mumbled to myself. "Where the hell is he?" My best friend Carson was supposed to be here hours ago. I bet he chickened out. Today he was going to finally have a first date with the girl he likes, my friend Abby. He wanted me to come along and give him moral support, at first, but yesterday he informed me that this was really going to be a double date. When he told me this, I literally almost killed him. He told me I was stuck with Abby's older brother Kenneth. I'm not saying that Kenny isn't attractive or a good guy, it's just that he's not my type.

It May seem odd to a lot of people for a boy and girl to be best friends with out them dating, but as Carson and I say 'we beat the stereotype'. I don't even see how anyone could even think I would date someone as popular and as out of my league as Carson. I'm just me. Simple, plain, ordinary, Evangeline. I really try to look pretty, but oh well, that's not happening.

To be honest I don't have many friends. Most of my friends are guys because, well face it, girls are bitches. I only have a few because I'm not the most popular person in school. I try to avoid people because of my problem. Yet, sometimes a someone will worm their way past my protective shielding and become my friend. Besides, if someone is willing to go through that much effort just to be your friend, then they are defiantly worth it. So far I have Carson, Abby, Paul, Stephan, and Eddy.

I finally decided that after a two-hour wait that he wasn't coming. As I stood up I stretched my arms and began to walk away. Suddenly I could hear the faint sound of foot steps running up behind me. I then felt a hand wrap around my arm. Out of pure instinct I whirled around and kicked my attacker square in the family gems. "Oh my god!" He shouted as he fell to his knees and hunched over, in pain. It was Carson. "Eve! Why would you do that?" He said in a high voice.

I tried to help him up. "Well, frankly I didn't know it was you!" I yelled. "God! I thought you were a rapist or something!"

"Well I'm not so stop yelling at me." He whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry. But, if you would have come on time, we wouldn't be having this talk. Now, would we?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, too. My mom made me clean my cave." He laughed, now using his deep voice. "I swear I never knew that I owned half the stuff I just found in that room!" We both started laughing.

"So ready to go, Handsome?" I smiled and playfully nudged him with my hip.

"Why, yes." We began walking to the ice cream shop to meet Abby and her brother.

"By the way, you do know that I shall never forgive you for this as long as you live, right?" I smiled up at him. I hate the fact that I'm so short. It's not exactly intimidating when your mad at a person and they tower over you like a giant. Five foot. Not intimidating at all.

"Yeah I know. But someday I will make up for all the pain you will suffer today." He sighed.

I looked up at him again this time with a serious face. "Carson. Just promise me one thing." I looked down at the ground as we continued to walk.

"Anything." He smiled. "Just don't kill me after the date."

I smiled weakly, still staring at the ground. "This is gonna sound stupid, so don't laugh, Ok?"

"Sure." Carson was starting to sound worried.

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be my friend." I said slowly.

Carson Stopped dead in his tracks and took my hand. "What's wrong, Eve?" He asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Carson. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet, OK?" As I said this his eyebrows furrowed and a serious look appeared on his kind face.

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" He cracked his knuckles.

"No, Carson. It's just a problem I have." I looked away from him.

"What, kind of problem?"

"I guess you could call it a medical problem." I sighed and started walking again.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" He grabbed my arm again but I just kept walking so he followed. "What kind of problem are we talking about?" He paused. "It's not Cancer is it?"

"No. Nothing serious like that." I sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Can we just drop it? Besides we're late for our date."

He let go of my arm slowly and we increased our pace, in order to get there on time. "Just remember to come to me when you feel like talking about it, ok?" He said quietly as he opened the door of the 50's style ice cream shop. I stepped into the small store and sighed with relief as the cold air of the A.C. hit my face. It was nice to finally get away from the scorching Australia heat, that only worsened as summer progressed. I just thank my parents for settling down here in Sydney instead of in central Australia. As long as I'm near the ocean, like I have been my entire life, I'm happy.

Carson lead me over to a small booth where two blonds were sitting. One was Abby looking half asleep, and sitting across from her was her nervous looking older brother. He was looking at a spoon. It wasn't in his hand, it just sat on the table in front of him as he just stared at it. Literally just sitting there looking at a spoon. This is why I am not looking forward to this. "Hey, Abs!" Carson smiled widely at her. "Sorry we're late. Mom made me clean my room." He sat next to her and I just stood there. Looking at Kenneth. He looked terrified. He was most likely staring at the spoon to avoid any eye contact. I Waved a hand in front of his face and he slowly looked up at me.

"Hey Kenny." I waved at him.

"H-Hey." He said quietly as he scooted over in order for me to sit next to him. I graciously accepted and sat down. He looked away from me, blushing ever so slightly. I stared off into space awkwardly. Today I had taken the liberty to wear one of my... Lower cut tops for the date. It doesn't show everything but just enough to make a shy boy like Kenneth blush.

"Soooo..." Carson Said awkwardly. "Abby, how are you?"

"Good." She said simply saying nothing more.

"Riiiight." He said slowly. "Lets order, shall we?" We all glanced at the menu and Carson waved over a waitress.

"What can I get for you kids?" The kind woman said. I looked at her name tag and it said 'Morien'.

"Root beer float." I smiled and nudged Kenneth in the ribs. He was still staring off into space.

"Same." He mumbled, rubbing his side.

"Banana split." Abby sighed. It seems that currently, because of the awkward atmosphere, no one is quite comfortable here at the moment.

"Death by chocolate." Carson sighed and smiled weakly acknowledging everyone's mood. This isn't exactly how he was expecting this first date to go. Now he defiantly had no chance of a second one. The waitress smiled and took our orders to the counter.

"So Kenny, how old are you now?" I asked trying to start an conversation.

"Seventeen. How bout you?" He looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Sixteen." I smiled.

"Cool." After he said this we returned to our uncomfortable silence. I noticed that Carson and Abby were now chatting away. Probably about something that made no sense to a sophisticated mind. I looked back over to Kenneth and he looked at me. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't do this much." He sighed.

"It's Ok. Neither do I." I Smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. "So what do you do for fun?"

"During school I'm on the basketball team but in the summer I swim."

"I'm on the Swimming team during school, and I practice as much as I can in the summer."

"Cool."

"Yeeeah..." He looked at me expectantly again. waiting for me to speak. "Sooo... Do you like music?"

"Yeah. It's ok." He took a sip of water. "You?"

"Music is basically my life." I laughed. "My brother, Colby, got me into it when I was six."

"Really? Was he into it a lot?"

"Yeah. You could say that." I smiled. "He works with a lot of band from all over the world. They come to him for photo shoots and music videos, stuff like that."

"He's a photographer?" He asked.

"Yeah. The best day of my life was when he took me to meet Marianas Trench last month. I got to spend an entire weekend with Josh Ramsay!" I said happily he leaned on his elbow and smiled at me. We both laughed lightly. Carson looked at us for a second but looked away when I noticed him. Kenny and I attempted, and failed to make conversation. As we spoke, the food came. We ate and drank in silence. The date had returned to awkward.

"so. Um." He said quietly.

"Yes?" I said trying to help him gather his words.

"D-do you want to do this again sometime?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

I was in the middle of drinking my float and began coughing. Carson stood up and walked over to me. "You ok Eve?" He sat down on the edge of my side of the booth. Kenny became squished up against the wall.

"Y-yeah. Fine, Carson." I coughed. I am sure as hell not going to do this again. Carson looked worried. "Seriously, Carson. I'm fine." I pushed pushed him slightly. He took the message and went back over to Abby. They continued their awkward conversation but Kenny and I just stayed silent. Well that was until one of the waitresses tripped and a glass of water came flying towards Carson's head. I threw out my hands and it stopped in mid air. Abby dropped her spoon and almost screamed. Carson's eyes widened and he looked at me. The glass fell to the floor and broke but the water stayed in the air. A woman in the booth beside us screamed.

"She's a mutant!" A man across the room yelled. I released the water and let it fall to the floor. I stood up and ran out the tinted glass doors of the shop. I ran down the street as fast as I could.

"Eve!" A voice behind me yelled. It was Carson but I kept running. "Evangeline!" He shouted again, sightly closer. I slowed for a second but then picked up my pace again. I ran for a long time. All the way out to the beach to come to a stop at the point where the tide touches your toes. "Eve." he placed a shaking hand on my shoulder, but I shook it of. "What was that?" He asked in a quivering voice.

"You heard him." I slowly turned to face him. "That's what I am. A mutant."

He sucked in some air, and took it all in. "So that's what the thing you weren't ready to talk about was?"

"Yes." I nodded and he took a step back. I looked away from him and stared of into the distance of the ocean.

He was silent for a long time. "Who else knows?"

"Not a soul."

"How did this happen to you?"

"I don't know. It's not something you can choose. It's like it chooses you. I was born this way but my abilities just surfaced last December. It was taking a bath and discovered that I could manipulate water." He took another step back as I explained. I sat down in the sand and he sat a few feet away from me as we stared off into the sunset.

"What are you going to do?" He asked scooting slightly closer to me. "When are you telling your parents?"

"Never."

"What?"

"I will never tell them!" I shouted. "Do you really think that they would accept it? How could they? They would hate me!"

"How could anyone hate you?" Carson whispered.

"I'm a mutant, Carson."

"So what?" He scooted even closer to me so that our sides touched. "You've been my best friend since kindergarten. Just because you change a little doesn't mean we can't be friends." Carson looked at me with a sad face.

"You're not scared?" My eyes widened.

"Terrified." I looked away but he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I'm terrified of your powers." He paused. "But... You're my best girl." He smiled weakly. "I will always be here for you."

"Carson..." I tried to speak but he just leaned over and gave me a hug. "I don't know what to say..." I whispered. "Thank you."

"Your like a sister to me. I love you." He held me tighter. Then pulled away quickly. He was blushing. "J-just as a friend."

"I love you too, Carson." I said with tears fighting to be released, yet freedom was something that was not allowed.

"Let's get you home." He took my hand and guided me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around me and kept it there as he walked me back to town. I hadn't realized how far I had ran from the city. I was about a mile down the coast line. Never underestimate the power of my legs. We walked slowly in silence towards my small house, conveniently located on the beach. I gave Carson a hug and he kissed the top of my head. We both turned to gaze at the now setting sun. "It's getting late." He stated.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Are you gonna be Ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah." I turned towards the house and began to walk up the wooden steps. "Goodnight, Carson."

"Goodnight, Eve." He turned and walked slowly, towards his own home. I walked up the rest of the stairs and opened the clean glass door. I quickly stepped in and silently closed the door. I was trying to avoid my talkative mother preparing to ask me every little detail about my date.

"Evangeline. Come into le living room, please." My father's deep voice echoed though the house. "We need to talk."

* * *

_Well that was fun. Please review! Dedicated to the flamer. How do you like me now!_

_-Kanga_


	2. Fear and Family

**Chapter Two**

**Fear and Family** _(Edited)_

I slowly walked toward our living room. I was ready to be chewed out by my father for staying out to late. For all he knew I could be having sex! I rolled my eyes at the foolish thought. Like I would ever do that. Especially before marriage. I blushed deeply and continued walking. I reached my destination and froze in my tracks. There were strangers in my house. A man in a wheel chair and a boy with dark blue hair. I had never seen these people before in my life. Considering my parents have made no effort in obtaining friends in the past, I found myself wondering why they would start now. Who were these people? The wheel chair man was sitting quietly across from my parents and the blue haired boy sat in the large armchair on the opposite side of the room with my cat purring in his lap. "Eve, Sweety, is there something you want to tell us?" My mother asked quietly. This was a rare sound, my mom being quiet.

"You tell me." I sputtered, frozen in the doorway.

After a while my parents looked at each other and mentally decided that I wasn't planing on telling them. "We know what you did today." My eyes widened. "Honey, you know we just want what is best for you."My father stated and looked over at the man in the wheel chair. "This is professor Charles Xavier, he came here with his associate Kurt Wagner. Kurt's about your age." He paused. "They're like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

The Xavier guy rolled up to me. "Hello, Evangeline." He spoke with an american accent and extended his hand for me to shake but I just ignored it. After he saw that I was not going to accept it he lowered the hand. "I would like to talk to you about my school. It's for people like us. Mutants, who need a safe place to learn how to control their powers." He continued to speak but I stopped listening. I wasn't listening until I heard him say something terrifying. "We want you to come live with us."

"No." Everyone looked at me. "No!" I said slightly louder. "I am not going!"

"Eve." My mother said in a soothing tone.

"Why do you want me to go all of a sudden?" Tears welled in my eyes but I refused to release them. "I can control my powers just fine."

"Eve we just want you to be safe and happy." She spoke again.

"I'm 'safe' and 'happy' right here!" As I said this one of my biggest fears came to life. My powers went out of control and the glass of water in front of my father exploded. I had just used my powers in front of my mom and dad. My father quickly pulled my mother into a tight protective embrace. They were afraid of me. I spun around on my heel and ran up the stairs. I pasted the several empty bedrooms of my brothers who were now married or in college, living in dorms. I Ducked into my bedroom closing and locking the dark wooden door behind me. I slid down the door and leaned on it with my back. Why was this happening? I looked up at my cherry colored walls and gazed at the many posters and family pictures that graced them. I might have to say goodbye to all of this soon.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Carson's number. "Hello?" He said in a sleepy voice. "This is Carson."  
"Carson. It's me."

"Eve? What's up?" He yawned.

"My parents found out."

"What! How!" He was definitely awake now.

"I don't know. They called some people to come and take me to live somewhere else."

"Eve... What can I do? Tell me and I'll do it."

"It's to late, Carson. They say they want to take me to live at some sort of school. They said that the school is for mutants to learn how to control their powers."

"Are they even giving you a choice!" He bit out. "What the hell! Their taking you away and you don't get a choice!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Eve..."

"Carson, I'm calling to say goodbye."

"What? Eve don't hang up! Just climb out your window and meet me at the docks!"

"Carson..."

"Evangeline, We can go somewhere. Far away. I can keep you away from those people!" He begged.

"I'm sorry... I can't... Goodbye..."

"Eva-" I snapped the phone shut.

"I'm sorry, Carson..." I whispered. Once again tears began to flow from my eyes but I wiped them away.

A knocking sound came to the door. I stayed silent but the knocking was persistent. I the person on the other side of my door walked away for a moment and headed back down stairs. I heard brief conversation then silence again. Suddenly my room filled with darkly colored smoke. It smelled like sulfur. I began coughing and waving my arms to clear the smoke. "I'm so sorry, Fräulein! I don't usually create that much smoke when I port!" A frantic male voice said. His voice was coated in a thick German accent. The owner of the voice put my arm over his shoulder and helped me over to my bed. As he laid me down, the fact that my arms were around his neck worked against us pulling him on top of me. I released him and he rolled off to the side. "I am so sorry." He turned his head to look at me.

I stared at him gazing into his beautiful brown eyes. He was handsome. Long navy colored hair cascaded barely past his shoulders. His pale skin almost shimmered in the dim lighting of my room. "I-it's ok..." I gasped. He looked at me with concern in his expression. "How did you get in here?" I breathed. My door had been locked and I was leaning on it there is no way that he could get in.

"I used my powers." He looked away. "I'm sorry for interrupting you but when you didn't answer when I knocked I thought maybe you had bolted." I looked at him. My eyes wide. He really was like me. He slowly regained eye contact with me but suddenly sat up. "I-I Should go." He began to get off of my bed but I stopped him. He gazed down at me with wide eyes. I stared off into space as I held onto his shirt as if my life depended on it. He was going to tell me what the hell was going on even if I have to force it out of him. "Well..." He attempted to start a conversation with me. "I'm Kurt Wagner." He flashed me a sideways smile.

"How did they know." I whispered. "I've never told anyone about it. I just told the first person today and that was only about twenty minutes ago. It's not possible." To say I was in utter shock would be an understatement. I couldn't move. It was like my body was numb.

"The professor picked up on you mutant signature a few days ago from a machine called Cerebro. Cerebro amplifies his powers and allows him to locate other mutants. We would have come sooner but we were having some problems with some other mutants in the area. Some people want you playing on another team." After he finished I was silent.

"What do I do now?" I whispered after a long silence. When he replied to me, he spoke in a quiet voice.

"In the mutant world, a terrible struggle is raging between the X-Men and the Acolytes. Those are the bad guys. They want you because they think that you might be the key to something very important to both of our teams. I'm very sorry but we can only give you two choices. Join the X-Men of your own free will or be forced to join the Acolytes and be brainwashed by Mastermind. He's one of the Acolytes. Mastermind has the ability to manipulate other people's minds to suet their boss's ideas better. For example he can make you think that all we want is to use you and hurt you but in reality, that is what they would be doing to you." Kurt explained slowly without missing a single detail. I was speechless. How was I supposed to respond to something like that? Two teams were fighting over which one would obtain me and basically use me as some sort of 'key'. "I know that you probably are wondering. 'How are you different from the Acolytes?' The truth is that we fight to be accepted by normal people. All we want is to be able to live along side them in peace. On the other hand." He paused for a moment to collect himself. "The Acolytes want to wipe out the human race. The believe that mutants should be worshiped as gods. They think that mutants are superior to humans in every way. But they do offer a safe haven for mutants of all kinds. Please choose carefully. Do not let what I tell you interfere with your decision. You need to choose what feels right for you. But if you choose us we need to leave very soon. We can't afford to let Magneto find you." He looked down at me. His eyes full of mystery and shadows. What's with his eyes? It's like he's hiding something.

"Why do you want me?" I asked in a low voice. I was still lost in his mysterious eyes. "People are after me?"

"We have to keep you away from Magneto. He is the leader of the Acolytes. If he gets you, it's all over. For us and humans." He was speaking in a low soft tone. Soothing and kind. "In other words. Yes, people are after you."

I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say. Kurt loosened his hold on me. I decided to make a snide comment. "You know, you should really feel special. I don't usually allow strange boys to lay in bed with me." His lips curled into a smile at my words. "Why should I trust you?" I spoke seriously.

"You have no reason to trust me or anyone else. I simply ask you to trust me to tell you the truth." As he finished he nodded and was silent.

It took a long time for me to answer. On one side he says are the X-Men, who he says are the good guys. Then on the other side are Magneto, whoever that is, and the Acolytes, who he says are like the bad guys. "If I chose the Acolytes, what would you do?"

"The rest of the X-men and I would respect your decision." He said sadly.

"Then I choose the side that ensures the survival of my family and friends for the moment." I pulled myself away from him and sat on the other end of my bed. I leaned against one of the cherry colored walls. "For now I am with the X-Men, on one condition. My family stays safe or I leave the team and join the other guys. The Acolomites."

"It's Acolytes." Kurt said happily. "I promise that your family will be safe. You will never have to join the others. Hell the professor would do anything to keep you away from them."

"Wait. Anything?" I paused. "You could be lying to me."

"What? No!" He pleaded. "You have to trust me, ok? Please."

"I will trust you... Eventually. For now I will only trust my instincts and nothing else." As I said this Kurt looked confused but I knew he knew what I meant.

He gathered himself quickly again. "Uh. Ok. Well, I better go tell the professor." He smiled. he climbed off of the bed and started towards the door. I just sat on my bed in silence. I'm so confused. What am I going to do?

I pulled out my cell again and I noticed that I had seven messages from Carson. The messages were mostly misspelled most likely because they were typed frantically. He kept asking what was happening and where I was, if I was safe. I closed my phone again and pulled my knees up to my chest. "What _am_ I doing..." I whispered to myself.

Kurt reentered the room with a smile on his face. "Lets get you pack." He paused. "Well, that is, if your ready."

"Uh... Yeah..." I walked over and sat in my bed. He joined me after a minute of awkward silence. "So what are your powers." I said in a mocking tone. "Do you just appear in teenage girls rooms, scaring the living hell out of them or do you do other stuff too?"

Suddenly he was replaced by a puff of darkly colored smoke. He soon reappeared after less than a second on the other side of the room. "Maybe~" He flashed me a devilish grin.

"How the hell did you...?"

"Teleportation. Cool, ja?"

"Freaky..." I said quietly. He seemed hurt by my words. "No, Kurt! I didn't mean anything by it!" He turned his face away from me.

"Don't worry. I've heard it all before." He smiled weakly. "I'm used to it by now. Lets just get you packed. Ok?"

"Sure." He obviously didn't want to talk about it with me now. Someday I might try again, but not today. "Can you help me take down the pictures?"

"Which ones? Your walls are covered with pictures!" He looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Just choose some random ones." I pulled out an old shoe box and began filling it with pictures. Kurt joined in after a minute.

"WHOA!"

"What?" I looked over at Kurt who was fawning over a picture. "What's wrong?"

"You met Adam Levine?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Adam Levine, Jesse Carmichael, James Valentine, Ryan Dusick, Mickey Madden, All of them." I smiled. "My brother was in charge of one of their photo shoots."

"Maroon5 is my favorite band! Let's see what else you got!" I laughed as he began to rummage through old photographs. "Who are these guys?" He held up a picture of me when I was about six or seven. I was standing outside of a movie theater with five older boys. The youngest of the boys was at least seventeen. I was perched on the oldest boy's shoulders. We were laughing.

"That's just me and my brothers." I took the picture from him and placed it gently back in the box.

"Wow. The age difference is quite outstanding." He laughed. I was not amused.

"Yeah. I was sort of an accident." After I said this Kurt was silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's OK."

"I wouldn't have said it if I knew. I am sorry."

"Like I said Kurt, it's OK." Looked over at him a smile returning to my face.

He changed the subject again. "So what else are you bringing?"

"An outfit to change into when we get there so I don't go shopping in dirty clothes. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, my grandmother's locket, and a few other things." I slipped the shoe box full of photos into a spare backpack that I had lying around. "I'll be right back." Kurt sat on my bed and waited for me as I retreated to the bathroom to grab some... Personal items from my stash. I was only gone for about three minutes and when I returned Kurt was sitting in front of my white vanity. He was sniffing my perfume. I couldn't help but laugh at his gagging face when he sprayed some on him by accident. "Serves you right for snooping!" I mocked. He turned around and blushed deeply out of embarrassment. "Relax. It's not as bad as when my friend Carson came over and I found him holding up one of my bras." I laughed. "I left the room for five seconds and the little perv decides to rummage through my underwear drawer." Kurt and I both began to laugh. I walked over to the backpack and quickly hid a small box of things at the bottom of the bag.

"What was that?"

"Never you mind." I said coldly. He flinched. I placed my toothbrush and other items in a side pocket. "Can you hand me that box over there on the vanity?" I pointed over to a small green and blue box with silver lining around it. Kurt walked over and handed it to me. I opened the box and wrapped my fingers around the small contents. the design itself was circular but what was in the center of the pendant was what gave it its beauty. A silver dolphin with its tail and its nose supporting a tiny pearl was engraved delicately onto the front.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah. It was my grandmother's." I opened the necklace to reveal two empty spaces. Perfect for pictures. "She gave it to me right before she died." I smiled weakly and clasped the necklace around my neck. "She said as long as I wear it I will always be safe." I grabbed some random clothing, not caring if anything matched, and stuffed them in the bag.

My parents and the professor soon entered the room. "Eve. It's time to go." Xavier smiled at me.

My mother ran over and held me tightly. "Call everyday. Do you hear, little Missy?" She cooed. I nodded into her shoulder.

My father came over and took me into his arms. We stood in silence for a long time before he pulled away. "You always know were to find us." He said in his deep soothing voice.

"I know daddy." I hugged him again.

We all walked slowly down the stairs and out our front door. A black car sat in our driveway. Kurt helped the professor into the passenger seat and placed his chair in the trunk. As he did this I noticed a large scary looking man on the driver's side. He had dark black hair and he wore a Indiana Jones hat with a matching jacket with the sleeves rolled up. The large man sat with his feet on the dashboard and his arms behind his head. I could tell by the way he was snoring slightly that he was asleep. "Logan." he poked the man in the arm. when the man didn't respond he shook him slightly. "Wolverine, wake up." The man's eyes shot open. I a split second later the man shot out of the car and pinned Kurt to the side of the car. Knife like blades sprouted from his hands and grazed across Kurt's neck.

The man growled. "Watch it elf." He released Kurt and sighed. "You could get hurt next time."

"Sorry." Kurt said as he rubbed his neck. "Logan this is Eve." He motioned towards me. "Eve this is Logan." I stood frozen in the driveway. My mother held me close. That man has knives in his hands! "Eve? Are you OK?

"Y-yeah. Um. Lets go."

"Um. OK." He looked confused.

My mom held me closer to her. "Mom I need to go." I returned her hug. "Bye." My mother held me for a while longer then let me go.

"Be safe and remember to call. I love you sweet heart." She said through tear filled eyes.

"OK, Mom. I love you, too" I walked over to the car and Kurt opened the door for me. I climbed in and he went around to the other side.

"Have a nice nap, Logan?" Kurt teased. Logan just growled and glared at him in response.

As we backed out of the drive way all I could do was stare back at my parents. They watched and waved as we drove away. Honestly, I'm beginning to feel like I might never see them again. "Eve?" Kurt nudged me. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I choked out. I allowed my tears to flow.

"It's OK to feel sadness, Eve." The professor said kindly. "You're leaving your home. Your loved ones." He soothed. "Just remember. You will see them again."

"Y-Yeah." I don't know what possessed me to do this but I allowed my hand to slowly creep over and take Kurt's, as I looked For comfort. He flinched at my touch as I did his, but allowed me to hold his hand. Despite the look of it, his hand felt like it was covered in... Fur?

* * *

_Well, chapter two is up! Yay! Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! Love you guys! I hope Y'all are enjoying my story! Any way, I wrote this entire chapter with one hand. It took a lot longer but my cat, Kiki, needed to be loved/petted. She has been sad lately because the vet put her on a diet. He said that she was to fat. :( Each Chapter requires five reviews at least so I can update. Remember to review before you leave. Anonymous reviewing is accepted. Also, I'm thinking about working on the first chapter and making some of the scenes longer. What do you think?_

_-Kanga_


	3. Cleo

_The God Damned writers block has FINALLY gone away! Thank Ra! Any-who, This is the knew chapter I hope you like it. Remember no flamage! :3_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Cleo**

"Kurt how much longer?" I mumbled sleepily into the back of my chair. "We've been flying for hours."

"Zzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzz..." Kurt snored quietly.

I looked over at him. His head turned to face me and I couldn't help but smile. We really had been flying for hours. Six to be exact. We had boarded their Jet thingy back in Sydney. This thing was huge! It was completely black with tinted windows. No wonder this things called a Blackbird.

I poked his shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. "What's up..." He yawned.

"How much longer?"

He looked at his watch. "Um... About... Wolverine? How much longer?"

"Give it about forty five minutes, Elf." As Logan said thins Kurt and I both moaned causing Logan to smirk.

Kurt looked back to me. "Sooo." He said awkwardly. "What's new?" I just looked at him with an 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "Right. Sorry."

We sat in silence of a while longer. "So, Kurt. What's this institute like?" I asked.

"It's pretty cool. It's close to the high school so we don't have to go far. The institute itself is a mansion so it has a lot of rooms. Even so I can't guarantee that you wont have a room mate." He explained.

"So what is there to pass the time?" I yawned.

"We have a pool and you can spend time with the other students. You, know. Make some friends." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah... Not one of my strong suites..." I admitted sheepishly. "I've never had many friends. Ever since the day I was born I was a little... Different." I tore myself away from his burning gaze and stared at the metal floor of the jet. "I just... Don't really belong anywhere..."

"Hey." He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Well... To tell you the truth... We're kinda in the same boat..."

"What?" I looked at him through my bright blue eyes. He looked back at me and stared. I froze.

"N-nothing. Forget I said anything." he stammered and tore himself away from my gaze. This boy's eyes... Something isn't right...

The professor and Logan looked back at us with questioning eyes. Kurt and I just smiled at them. We landed after a while longer and Kurt and I slowly stumbled out of the jet. "Good God, what a trip." I yawned.

"Yeah well." Kurt paused for a moment to yawn. "It was worth it trust me."

"Hey, kid!" Logan said loudly, making me jump. He realized that he had startled me and softened his tone. "Don't forget your bag."

"Thank you." I said sleepily and took the backpack from him. Once again I followed Kurt to the exit door. It took a quick trip upwards in and elevator before we found ourselves in a large room. I could hear loud thunder in the distance. Lightning flashed outside of the huge window beside Kurt and I. We stopped walking and I grabbed his arm and wrapped myself around it and buried my face into his chest..

"E-eve?" He asked as I did this. "What's wrong?" Thunder crashed outside again and I clung to him tighter. "Are you afraid of a little thunder." I was silent for a long time. We just stood there. Another crash of thunder sounded and I screamed. All of the lights in the room flickered off.

"Kurt!?" I yelled.

In the darkness I could feel his warm arms snake around me. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Don't worry. I got you." He said in a comforting tone. "It's just a power outage. Everything's going to be fine. We'll just stay here until the power comes back on, ok? Mr. Logan will probably come to find us." He soothed.

"N-no! J-just get me out of here! Please...!" I begged. "I want to be back home with my mom and dad! I don't want to be here! I don't want this!" I yelled loudly.

"Eve. Calm down. It's all going to be alright."

"No... It's not..." I breathed. He held me closer to him. "I don't want to be different... I just..."

"I know..." He soothed. "I'm here. Your safe."

"Kurt... I- EEEEK!" I screamed as another bolt of lightning lit up the room. It cast deep shadows and illuminated each bookshelf of the room I now realized was the library. Something was strange about Kurt's shadow. It almost looked like he had a tail. The bright light faded and I found myself being carried by Kurt. He held me bridal style in his arms as he made his way out the door and through the winding hallways. "K-Kurt? It's pitch black can you even see?"

"I have better eyesight than most people. It's part of my mutation. I think it's so I can survive in total darkness." He carried me up a flight of stairs and I tried to make him put me down but he wouldn't do it.

"Kurt, you can put me down. I must be heavy." I said quietly.

"On the contrary. Your... What's the phrase I'm looking for... 'Light as a feather'." His voice echoed in the darkness. The winding hall ways of the institute seemed almost endless as we continued. "This is your room." He said as we stopped in front of a door. I'll see you in the morning." He gently helped me to the ground and I stumbled a bit. I clung to his firm chest for dear life as another crash of thunder echoed through out the hall. Kurt lifted his hand and slightly tapped the door. I heard light foot steps on the other side of the door just before it opened slightly. Then it opened more to reveal a lovely young girl about my age and hight.

"Hey Kurt." A kind looking young girl yawned. "What's up?"

"Eve?" Kurt held me close and I looked up at him. "Eve this is Cleo. Cleo this is Eve. She's your new room mate." I kept a strong hold on Kurt but looked over at the sleepy girl. A few awkward minutes passed and I extended my hand. She took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Cleo." I said in a quiet voice. Just then another burst of thunder crashed. I released Cleo's hand and returned to Kurt.

"Ah, it's the thunder, right? I'm not a fan either." As she said this Cleo pulled a small box out of her pocket. "These might help." She smiled as she handed me two ear plugs. "They don't get rid of the sound completely but they muffle it enough to help you sleep." I took the small things out of her hand and stuck them in my ears in a split second. Another crash rung out through the halls and I released Kurt slightly.

"Thanks." I shot her a slight smile.

"No prob, girl!" Cleo grinned from ear to ear. I let go of Kurt completely and Looked up at him. He returned my gaze for a second but turned and walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Eve." He turned his hear slightly to look back at me. "Sleep well." Kurt's figure faded into the distance and the darkness. All that was left was Cleo and I.

"You must be sleepy. Come on in. Your bed's all ready for ya." As she spoke her words I noticed were clearly accented. I followed her into the large room. The room was of a rather high quality with two full sized beds. "You're the one on the right." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said is I sat down on the bed that I was told was mine. "Um..." we sat in an awkward silence. I'm not to good at meeting new people. "I um.. Noticed your accent... If you don't mind me asking... Um..."

"I'm from good old Ireland! Dublin to be precise!" Cleo Grinned from ear to ear. "How bout yourself? You've got some might interesting vocals too!"

"Sydney, Australia." I smiled back at her. "I spent last summer in Ireland! It was so much fun!"

"Oh? And what brought you to me homeland?" Her smile widened.

"My brother and his wife wanted to take a trip to Crab Apple Cove in Maine to visit her parents. They needed someone to house sit for them so my mom, dad, and I volunteered."

"Cool." she thought for a moment. "So what's it like in Sydney?"

I was silent for a moment. "Amazing. Almost everyday the sky is a bright clear blue. I lived right near the ocean so If ever it was stormy outside I could see the waves crash on to the shore. When the sun would come out again my friend Carson and I would run up and down the beach collecting shells and pieces of drift wood that would catch our eyes." I paused and pulled my knees to my chest. "I want to go home..." I buried my face into my light blue skirt.

"I know, Eve... We all do at first." Cleo soothed. "I want to tell you that it gets better but that would be a lie... You feel better over time but in the back of your head there is always that feeling of loss. Just stick with me and we'll get through it all together. Okay?" She scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay..." I looked up at her and smiled faintly. "Cleo, I'm really tired. I think I might head to bed."

"Sounds good to me!" She yawned and winked at me. I laughed as she stood up and sleepily walked over to her bed and basically passed out.

As I lay in my bed with the covers thrown over my head I thought of home. My parents. My home. Everything was so far away. What am I doing here? Learning how to use my powers for the good of the human race. Am I even considered human with these powers? This mutation? They brought me to this place to learn to embrace my powers and nurture them to grow stronger yet still control them. How can I love having this mutation if it is the thing that has torn me away from the people that I love most in this world?

Thoughts like these filled my brain and spilled out of my eyes in the form of silent tears. Finally, sleep, my greatest power, overtook me and I escaped into a land of my own creation. My world.

* * *

_Woot! /)^3^(\ Tey Chappy... Is done!_


	4. The First Morning

_First of all, I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so fantastic! I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Life, since High School started up, has really gotten in the way. On top of that I was recently diagnosed with PCOS (Polycystic Ovary Syndrome). Yeah... Fun stuff... It's been really hard to write lately... I don't know when my next update, after this, will be. The chapters might be a little shorter also. I promise that I will try my best to update as fast as I can and make them as long as I can. You guys are all great! Thanks!_

_~Kanga :3_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The First Morning**

My eyes slowly fluttered open to view the rays of the morning sun streaming through the large windows of my bedroom. Cleo snored quietly on the other side of the room, in her bed. I gazed lazily over at the clock hanging on the wall, 4:30 AM. It's strange here to think that back home it's still yesterday. Carson is probably texting me, and freaking out. I wish I had the national coverage plan so I could talk to him. My parents must be worried sick about me being so far from home, staying with strangers. I wonder if they've told my brothers yet. Josh would grab his family and hop on the next plain out of Ireland to go comfort them. Travis would do the same, coming from his research facility in the Gobi desert. Then Isak would come from Italy with his boyfriend David. Nick would come from his home in India, with his son, Nate. And Colby would come from California. All of them will most likely come. My family is so tightly knit. We were raised to think of family as the most important thing. I shouldn't worry, it's not like my parents wont be alone in this. Still, I was the only child living at home. My parents are getting older. Hell, when they had me my mom was 40. The doctor said it was a miracle she was still... well you know, and my dad was 47. Now it's been 16 years. My mom is 56 and my dad is 63. I hate to say this, but they're old. I mean don't get me wrong, my parents are in fantastic shape. I personally think that my parents look like they are in they're in their late 40's. Of course they had to be to keep up with a little kid.

I covered my face to stop my thoughts. I can't do this to myself. I'm just beating myself up about something I can't control. I always do this sort of thing. I need to just get up and clean myself up. God, I slept in my clothes. I didn't even bring anything to change into. All I brought was a pair of P.J's and a box full of pictures. I need to go shopping today, or something. I rolled out of bed and stood on the soft carpet. Walking towards the door I began to rub the sleep out of my eyes. That thunderstorm last night totally sucked all of the energy out of me. Then on top of that all this moving to a new country shit. Ah, I'm doing it again. Just walk, Eve. Just walk.

Stepping out into the long hallway I noticed the beautiful architecture of the institute, completed by deep red carpet covering the floors. I let out a long sigh as I walked down the hall, not knowing where I was going. This place is huge. I'm never going to get used to this.

A butterfly flew through the window and landed on my shoulder. "What the hell?" I mumbled. The insect flew away in a moment and landed on the sill. We stared at each other for a while and I cocked an eyebrow. "Weird..." I sighed and walked away. I am officially going insane here. For a second, back there, I thought I saw that thing change from red to blue. I continued down the halls of the Institute searching for a bathroom. I have to put myself together before I see anyone. First impressions matter, after all. Oh, God, it's my first day. What the hell am I gonna do?

Finally after wandering the halls for about fifteen minutes, I found one. I looked at the door and saw no mark saying that it was a boy's room or a girl's room. I took a chance and jiggled the handle. I began to push the door open when it was slammed closed by someone. "Give me one minute!" a thickly accented voice yelled from behind the door.

"Kurt?" I yelled back. "Is that you in there?"

I heard a loud thunk and Kurt groaned in pain before talking again. "E-Eve, don't come in! I, Um, I! Don't come in!" He yelled again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to get cleaned up before I meet everyone." I leaned against the door and sighed.

Kurt was silent. "Sorry. Just... Give me a minute." He mumbled. After a while the door opened to revile a very soggy Kurt. He had a white towel around his waist and one draped over his wet hair.

"Oh my God, um, I, um. Sorry." I turned away quickly and began to walk quickly down the hall way towards my room.

Suddenly I felt Kurt's hand grab my arm. "Wait! Eve! Whats wrong?" He asked in a worried voice. He let go of me and his hands flew to his waist to tighten the towel around him. "Oh, God, did you see anything?" He gasped.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "No. I'm sorry it's just... I was caught off guard." I kept my eyes turned away. My face flushing a deep red. He smelled... Good... Stopping my thoughts I blushed darker.

"O-Oh." Now it was his turn to turn away from me.

We stood in the middle of the hall back to back. Kurt naked with nothing but a towel around him and his watch, strapped to his wrist. "Why are you up so early."

"I wanted to get to the bath room before everyone else woke up. Three of the other bathrooms are out of order so it gets kinda crowded." He mumbled. "And you?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Jet-lag." I whispered. Water dripped off of Kurt's firm shoulders and well-toned muscles. The sight of him could make a girl- Ah! What am I thinking! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

"Oh." Kurt looked over his shoulder at me and I did the same to him. "Um, I think I should go put some clothes on..."

"Right." I blushed deeper red as did he. With a nod he walked away, gripping the towel tighter around him. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. Kurt's clothes were thrown around the large room. I smiled and began to pick them up, folding them and placing them in a pile on the counter. He can wash them later. I slowly began to pull off the low-cut, navy blue top I had worn and my white skirt that cut off just before the knee. Why had I dressed so _girly_ for that awful date?

Left with my thoughts once again, I hopped into the large shower and turned on the hot water. I let the heat hit my skin and smiled at the feeling. I opened my eyes and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a patch of blue. Looking at the blue clump I noticed it was some sort of hair or fur. "I guess someone dyes they're hair here." I mumbled quietly to myself. I picked up the clump and threw it across the room and into the trash can. "Yes! Perfect shot!" I giggled.

A few minutes passed and I had progressed to washing my hair with someones shampoo that they had left. I had subconsciously begun to sing Misery Business by Paramore and I'll say it; I sounded damn good. I had spent about ten minutes in the shower and I decided to be done. I stepped out onto the cold tile floor and shivered, wrapping a towel quickly around me. Walking over to the sink I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. A short girl with plain blond hair, ordinary blue eyes, beach tanned skin, and average sized breasts stared back at me. The only thing different about me are my powers. They are the only thing that set me apart from the crowd and they aren't even that special. It's no wonder kids used to call me 'Line Line Ugintine'. They called me that until Carson move to Sydney. One of the bigger four year old's was calling me that and Carson punched him square in the nose. I chucked fondly at the memory. He was the first real friend I ever had. The first person besides one of my brothers to stick up for me. Now I don't know when I'll ever see him again.

I let out a long sigh and wrapped another towel around my hair to dry it. Then slowly placed one of my hands an my cheeks and frowned. "What am I doing..." I mumbled. "Why do these people want me here?"

Suddenly a knock came to the door followed by a female voice. "Hello? Um, like, is anyone in there?" The girl called.

"Uh... Yeah. Give me a minute, please." I quickly threw my clothes on and cleaned the water off of the floor. Then opened the door with my hair still damp.

A tall girl, well, taller than me, stood on the other side of the door. Her long brown hair was matted from sleep and yawned, rubbing her hazel eyes. "Good morning. Are you, like, new?" She yawned again looking at me.

"Y-yeah." I smiled shyly, extending my hand. "Eve Green."

She smiled kindly and took my offer, shaking my hand in a friendly gesture. "Kitty Pryde. It's, like, so nice to meet you, Eve."

"Likewise, Kitty. Um..." I sighed. "I think I'm lost. Do you know where I can find Kurt's room?"

Kitty raised her eyebrows and smiled crossing her arms. "Kurt, Huh? May I ask why?"

"I need to apologize about something that happened this morning..." I mumbled and looked at the floor, light blush appearing on my face."

"Uh-Huh?" She grinned. "Then why are you blushing?"

My head shot up and I tried to speak but no words came out. Instead, my face just became redder and redder. Why the hell amI blushing? Kitty stood silently waiting for my answer. "I... I might have..." By now my face was dark scarlet.

"Yeah~ Go on~." She coached happily, cocking an eyebrow and leaning back slightly, her arms still crossed.

"I might have..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw him in nothing but a towel this morning and I thought about some things I shouldn't have. Like, how broad his shoulders are and how the water from his shower dripped down his chest. I couldn't help but think..." I whispered quietly. Almost to quietly for her to hear so she placed a hand behind her ear. Never the less she moved her hands around in a 'Please continue' gesture. "I think he's cute..." I murmured.

After I had finished my story she smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Eve, how old are you?"

"Sixteen..." I mumbled.

"Then, like, the things you thought about when you saw Blue, this morning, were, like, completely normal. After all your a teenage girl. And besides, crushes are like, totally common. It's nothin' to be ashamed of. Oh, and to let you in on a secret around here." She grinned, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You're gonna have to do worse than just see him in a towel, for your right of passage in order to become an X-Girl." She grinned evilly and walked past me. As she began to close the door she looked at me and smiled happily. "Turn left at the end of this hall. Kurt room is the fifth door on the left." Shooting a wink at me she closed the bathroom door .

"R-right of passage?" I stuttered. "Oh, God, I hope it's nothing like summer camp..." They actually made me and the rest of the girls who had never been there before, Stand out in the rain for an hour in nothing but our underwear. The worst part was that we weren't allowed to wear bras. I just thank God the boys were in a separate encampment on the other side of the mountain. That was in eighth grade. Needless to say I never went back.

Wait a minute... Kitty said... Crush? I don't get crushes... I mean, if I liked someone I would tell them, Right? I've never even... Had a crush before. When ever I had a sleep over the other girls would talk about boys the whole time and all I did was eat a shit load of popcorn and chocolate. I was always the one who said: "I don't like anyone." I never lied about liking someone or not. I guess I've just never really thought about dating. Hell, the only reason I went on that God awful date was for Carson. The thing that swore me off dating, in general, was my father saying that all boys want is sex. When my parents gave me the sex talk, they really gave it in detail. They said that losing your virginity hurt, badly. I-it's not like I'm frigid or anything but I have no interest in the subject. The first time I ever kissed a boy was in the forth grade, behind the school. Carson and I had caught the principal and one of the teachers kissing and we wanted to know why they did it, so he asked me if he could kiss me. I said yes and... Well you know the rest. We were little kids so it didn't have muck appeal. Never the less he was my first kiss and I guess that's kinda special. I've never really thought about kissing or boys or anything like that. Until now, that is... I must be weird or something.

I stopped in front of the indicated door and knocked nervously. No answer came from the room so I knocked a little louder. "Yeah, who is it?"

"It's Eve." I said loudly. "I need to talk to you." For some reason a light blush appeared on my face.

"Oh-no! Uh, Eve, can we talk later?" He gasped.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked in a worried voice.

He was silent. Then when he spoke again his voice shook slightly. "I-I'm fine!"

"I heard that, Kurt! I'm coming in!" I yelled. Turning the nob I opened the door quickly. Kurt sat on his bed fully dressed (Thank God) fiddling desperately with his watch, but what I saw caused a blood curdling scream to erupt from my mouth. The thing I saw was not human. I covered my mouth to stop another scream as he bolted up, standing on the floor in front of me.

"E-Eve, just calm down. I can explain." Kurt extended his hand in a worried gesture. I took and step back and he cringed. "Please..." He whispered. My eyes where wide with terror as the blue demon walked towards me, stopping about a foot away. "Eve? It's me. Please... I'm sorry..." Kurt bowed his head and lowered his hand. I lowered my shaking hands from my mouth and placed them in Kurt's misshapen ones, laying dead at his sides. His eyes widened and his head shot up to look at me. I looked up at him, fear still causing tears to well in my eyes. What stood in front of me was Kurt? How? What is he? He was human just a little while ago. How is this even possible.

"K-Kurt?" I breathed. His hands tightened around mine and he nodded. A tear slid down my cheek and he released one of my hands to reach up and wipe it away. I felt his soft fur brush against my cheek and I grabbed his hand again. "What... What are you...?"

Kurt froze a look of agony appearing on his blue, fur covered, face. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, furrowing his thick navy eyebrows. "I'm a mutant. I just look like this because... Well to be honest, I don't know." He opened his yellow gold eyes and bit his lip again. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I just couldn't tell you. Not so soon in your transition." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his warm arms around me and my eyes drifted closed as I wrapped mine around him. "Please forgive me." He murmured into my ear. All I could do was nod slightly into his firm chest and look up at him.

Tears streamed down my hot cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away again. I smiled shyly up at him and his frown twitched into a nervous grin as we stood in the middle of his large bedroom in a tight embrace. All that I could hear was the rapid pounding of my heart trying to burst out of my chest as he held me so close to him. My arms that had once been around his middle drifted up to encircle his neck as I leaned further into his chest. "I came to apologize." I whispered.

His pointed ears perked up slightly as he looked down at me with confusion showing on his face. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"This morning when I almost walked in on you in the bathroom." I mumbled, embarrassment showing on my blushing face.

"Hey don't worry about it, Schätzchen. I should have locked the door." He chuckled. We stood in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "have you met anyone new?"

"Yeah. I met a girl named Kitty after my shower. She was really nice." I buried my face in his chest t hide my scarlet face. After what Kitty said about me having a c-crush on Kurt... Now he's holding me like this... I can feel my heart trying to leap out of my chest...

"Eve are you okay? Your face is all red." He murmured in my ear. I could feel his breath hit my ear causing me to shiver slightly. He looked down at my face with his unique eyes and frowned worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered nervously. He furrowed his eyebrows not believing me. "Kitty and I just talked about some stuff and..." I paused and looked away from him. "It's nothing. Really."

"Schätzchen." He placed a fuzzy blue hand under my chin and pulled my face only inches away from his. "Tell me."

I let out a gasp as his long tail wrapped around one of my legs, trailing up and down in a soothing gesture. "We talked about... You..." I murmured quietly flushing a darker red and the feeling of his tail on my legs.

A look of confusion replaced his worried one and I looked away, embarrassed. "M-me?" All I could do was nod and look down to hide my scarlet expression. A tint of purple appeared on his face as realization dawned on him. He released me from the tight embrace and took a step away, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Uh... I don't know what to say..." He laughed nervously. "I've never been in this situation before." He smiled shyly down at me.

I looked up at him and gave him the same look he was giving me. "Same here." I laughed quietly.

"Um what do I say?" He asked still looking nervous.

"I don't know. I've never done this before." I looked down again, my face still scarlet.

Kurt turned darker purple. "I guess... Uh... What are you doing tomorrow night?" My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at him. "I mean..! Uh! Damn it... Well... Um... what night is good for you? It doesn't have to be tomorrow. Not to say it can't be tomorrow night! I am so blowing this..." He slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed.

Despite myself I let out a giggle and took a step back. "Tomorrow." I smiled "What time?"

Kurt's face lit up and he smiled widely. "2:00." He said with utter confidence.

"Perfect. See ya." I waved and quickly left the room, closing the door behind me. With a deep sigh I began to walk down the halls of the institute exploring and, somewhat, searching for my room. "this place is _way_ to big." I mumbled to myself, scanning each hall way. It was now about 8:00 and the other students began to emerge from their rooms and began racing to the few working bathrooms. I should start getting into an early wake up habit.

Suddenly a boy with shoulder length blond hair and very tanned skin raced past me followed by a tall young man with short brown hair wearing red sun glasses. "Your getting slower, Bro!" The blond boy laughed.

"Not a chance!" The older one shouted and began to pick up his pace.

They ran around a corner and I read a crash followed by a woman's voice. "Scott! Alex! No running in the halls! Look what you made me do!" The woman screamed.

"Sorry Jean..." The two boys said in unison.

I couldn't help but laugh as I continued down the hall. I rounded another corner and was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. "Eve! Come on! I need to introduce you to everyone!" Cleo beamed pulling my down the hall and down a flight of stairs. She was still in her pajamas. Pulling me into a giant kitchen full of people, laughing and talking, Cleo raised he arms and pointed at me. "Hey everyone! This is Eve!" She shouted. Everyone looked up from their breakfasts and smiled at me.

A chorus of Hellos and welcomes and good mornings echoed throughout the large room making me smile. I guess I could give this place a chance...

* * *

_DONE! FINALLY THE FORTH CHAPTER!... what you guy think? :3 REVIEW!_

_~Kanga_


	5. Kurt Erich Wagner

_Hey y'all guess what Ima try in this chapter! Kurt's accent! Let us see how this shall turn out, shall we?_

_~Kanga_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kurt Erich Wagner **

Kurt stood with his arms crossed on his balcony, over looking the Xavier estate. Today had already been a big day and it was only about 10:00. He had been seen by the new girl as he was coming out of the shower, he had been so embraced that he didn't even get dressed! He just went strait to his room in nothing but a towel! Then, later, he was exposed as the blue furry creature he was. At least one good thing came out of it. She had said yes. Even with his hollow watch only one girl had said that she would go out with him before. At Bayville he was the weird German exchange student who on top of that was a mutant staying at the institute. That **totally **made the girls come running. More like running away. He had even skipped breakfast today, a rare occurrence for the fuzz ball, just so he could think.

Kurt sank dawn to the ground and leaned his head against the concrete structure. Negative thoughts began to swirl around in his mind. '_Besides, how should zis girl be any different zan... zan Amanda vas.' _He thought to himself, pulling his knees to his chest. Amanda Steften was the first girl Kurt had ever had true feelings for. Yes, there was Kitty and Tabitha but those were just crushes that never ended up going anywhere, mostly thanks to Lance. Kurt's nose crinkled slightly at the thought of that jerk's name.

Amanda's parents had forbid her from seeing Kurt after they had seen his true form. Yes, that didn't stop them but it was inevitable that they would find out sooner or later. When they did... All hell broke lose. Amanda had eventually been force by her parents to move in with her grandmother in Nebraska, stripping her from all cell phone writes and even making sure to not let any mail from Kurt to reach her. They had really taken things to an unnecessary extreme but it wasn't all that surprising to Kurt. After all their daughter had been dating a demon. Not exactly the type of thing you would want her to marry and have children with, right?

What on earth would stop the Greens' from taking Eve away from him, if they started dating? Even if she wanted to stay it would mean nothing because she isn't 18. It would be easy for them to take her back.

_'Vhy do I keep doing zis to myself...' _Kurt looked up to the sky and watched the clouds go by. All because he looks like this he would never have the chance for a normal relationship. Even if the girl was able to get past his looks, the family wouldn't. Their flesh and blood would be dating a monster.

Suddenly Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock at his door. "Kurt! Buddy, you in there?" Scott's voice traveled though the closed door.

Kurt hopped to his feet and put on the best smile he could before starting to his door. "Da, Scott. I'm in here." He sighed as he turned the knob.

As the door opened to revile a very worried Scott, Kurt turned and ported to his bed and sat down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked in a confused tone. Kurt once again pulled his knees to his chest and sighed, shacking his head. Scott cocked an eyebrow and went to join the blue boy on his bed. "Tell me or I'll have Jean come in here and get the info by force. It's your choice."

"Vhy does it matter so much?" Kurt growled slightly as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"The last time you skipped breakfast was when Amanda left." Scott quickly said, following Kurt to the now open door.

Kurt froze and looked at the floor. "I.. I asked Eve out, zis morning."

Scott placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and frowned. "Did she say no?" He asked quietly, not wanting the other students to stop and stare.

"She... Said yes." Kurt corrected.

"Then why are you so bummed out? That's great news, man!" Scott grinned slapping Kurt on the back.

Kurt winced at the contact before he continued. "No it's not." Kurt sighed as he began to walk down the hall.

"What the heck do you mean? You've got a date with a really cute blonde! I mean I'm more into redheads but, Dude!" Scott laughed happily following him. "And from what I saw at breakfast. You are a truly lucky guy. Yeah, she's a little short for my taste but-"

"Stop it alveady, Scott! I know she's hot! Just drop it!" Kurt half yelled, anger burning in his eyes. "Und wage es nicht rufen Sie mich glücklich!"

"Whoa, Kurt. Calm down." Scott but his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"nicht, I vill not calm down! You nor any von else understands vat zis means for me! I'm not even going to go zrough vith it!" Kurt yelled quickening his pace down the hall.

Other students began to turn their heads and stare at the two teenaged boys speeding down the halls. "Kurt just wait up!" Scott called running to catch up with the blue boy. "What wont you go through with it?"

Kurt stopped quickly and turned around to face the taller male who was beginning to annoy him. "Look at me!" He hissed showing his fangs. "Even if sings go vell vith Eve! Do you really zink zat her parents vill allow it! Zey vould have her out of here before I could do anyzing to try to convince zem!"

Scott was taken back by not only Kurt's words but a twinge of fear pulling at his gut. For the first time Kurt actually looked scary. A unannounced snarl erupted from Kurt's throat as he turned to speed off on all fours for a few feet before telleporting out of sight.

Scott waved away the air and frowned. Many students had worried expressions on their faces but Scott waved them off as well. "Why didn't I think of that..." Scott murmured to himself before descending down a flight of stairs. "Poor Kurt."

A hush fell over the crowded kitchen as a very upset Nightcrawler bamfed in. Instantly Kurt made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed a random item before trudging over to the table and plopping down with a sigh. He payed no attention to anyone around him as he brought the peach to his mouth and took a bite. As he began to chew someone beside him cleared his throat. Glancing beside him he noticed Kitty smiling widely at him. "Vat do you vant Keety?'' He sighed.

"You have a date~" She sang happily.

Kurt dropped his peach and stared blankly at her. "Scheiße...Who else knows?" He said quietly, eyes widening slightly.

"Just everyone at breakfast." She grinned madly.

"How?" Kurt sighed, looking down at his discarded fruit.

Kitty scooted closer to him. "I managed to get it out of Eve at breakfast and Cleo, like totally blurted it out as soon as Eve told us." She shrugged.

"Vunderbar..." He cringed. "I'm not going srough vith it."

"What!?" Kitty yelled causing Kurt to jump. "But, like, Eve is so great! Why are you bailing now?"

Kurt was silent as stood, kitty's eyes following him. "I don't vant to talk about zis any more." He said quietly.

Kitty stood up angrily and glared at him. "All I want to know is why are you bailing on Eve! You can't even tell me that much!" She huffed.

"Fine..." Kurt sighed sinking back down into his seat. "I'm scared, okay?"

Kitty sat down next to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Like, what do you have to be afraid of, Kurt?"

Kurt watched as the few whispering students slowly filed out of the room before speaking again. "Keety look at me. Vould you let your daughter date a demon like me?"

"Your not a demon. Your Kurt, the loveable fuzz ball who eats to much." Kitty smiled softly, draping an arm over his shoulder. "Your worried about what her parents might think?"

Kurt looked at the floor and nodded. "Vhat vould keep zem from taking her avay from me if sings get serious?"

"Kurt..." Kurt gasped. "I had no idea you were feeling like this"

"It vill just be Amanda all over again." Kurt sank down in his seat and covered his face with his hands. "I don't zink I could handle zem taking Eve avay from me. I can't go through zat again"

"Then you fight, Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed causing Kurt to look at her, surprised. "You need to show them that you love Eve and, like, if that means proposing right in front of them, so be it!"

"Keety, Eve and I aren't even dating seriously yet. Let alone in love." Kurt laughed slightly, his face turning a light shade of purple. "But I sink I see vere you are coming from." He smiled.

"Damn right you do!" Kitty yelled happily. "Now what are you waiting for? You have a date to plan!"

"I know." Kurt chuckled. "Vhere is Eve anyvay?"

"Cleo dragged her to the mall, kicking and screaming. She told us that she didn't bring a change of clothes and like, Cleo totally flipped." Kitty giggled. "Of course... Given the circumstances... I'm not surprised that she didn't have time to pack..." Kitty frowned. "I didn't want to say anything while Eve was around but Magneto sent one of his goons here last night. Storm was trying to scare him off with a few thunder bolts and Wolverine and Scott were guarding Eve's room."

"Vat! Vhy vas I not informed?" Kurt hissed angrily.

"Like, The professor wanted you to get your sleep just in case we needed Eve telleported out of the institute, fast." Kitty looked at Kurt with serious eyes. "Gambit was the one he sent."

Kurt stiffened. "Gambit? I hate zat guy! Kidnapping Rouge just vasn't enough! Now he has to try to kidnap Eve and let Magneto experiment on her?" He growled.

"I know." Kitty sighed sadly. "The professor read his mind while he was here. Pyro was supposed to come, but he's gone missing. Gambit had to take his place."

"Vait. Pyro's missing? That sadistic moron is on the loose?" Kurt growled.

"Yeah." Kitty frowned. "And for some reason Cerebro can't get a lock on him. It's almost like he's disappeared."

"I don't like zis." Kurt growled lowly. "Never knowing vhat's going to happen next."

Kitty stood up and went over to the refrigerator, grabbing two juice boxes and rejoining Kurt. Kurt grabbed one and stabbed the straw through the top. Kitty did the same before continuing. "So... On a happier note, what do you have planned for your date?" She smiled.

"Vell..." Kurt thought as he slurped down some of his juice. "Eve really likes music and... Hmm... and I was at her house the walls around her bed were covered in pictures. I don't know where to go with those things though." He sighed.

Kitty was silent in thought. When she spoke she was ecstatic. "Like, Oh my gosh! Okay this is whet you should do..."

* * *

It was about 5:00 in the evening when Cleo and I walked through the glass doors of the institute. I practically collapsed under the wait of all the bags she had piled into my arms. Even though the shopping trip was for me, most of the items we had bought were Cleo's.

"Well, let's go get you unpacked!" Cleo said skipping up the stairs.

"Could you at least take a few of these!?" I yelled at her. I waited for her to answer but the redhead was out of sight by now. With a long sigh I dropped the bags to the ground with a thunk and slid down the closest wall to sit on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. Today had been exhausting and I really just wanted to sleep. Cleo on the other hand informed me that she and the other girls were planning a sleep over for tonight. There was no doubt in my mind that this so called 'sleep over' would not be involving any form of sleep. In fact I bet that it will instead involve this 'initiation' that Kitty mentioned this morning.

I groaned loudly at the thought of my inevitable fate of being subject to the X-Girls' sure torment. "God, Please let it be nothing like summer camp was..." I prayed quietly.

Suddenly Kurt appeared across the room, in a puff of smoke. He had a huge smile on his face and he was holding a large photo album. "H-hey! Kurt, could you give me a hand here?" I asked pointing to the bags and smiled.

Kurt's head turned slightly and his eyes widened. "Are you okay?" He gasped running over to me and puling me up into his arms, dropping the album in the process. "Vhy are you on the ground?"

I smiled and leaned into him my face tilted upwards to meet his gaze. "I'm fine." I laughed quietly. "Just exhausted. Cleo and I have been to every store in the Bayville mall. That's a big mall! The only stores we skipped where the ones for guys!" I sighed. "Thank god it's over. We've been at it all day!"

Kurt burst out laughing and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Eve, You haven't seen anyzingk yet. After all you roommate is the biggest shopaholic at the institute!" He burst. "even I have been subject to her madness. Of course that vas only vhen Logan forced me to go vith her so she vouldn't go alone." He grinned from ear to ear and released me from his arms.

"Hey, Fuzzy, are you gonna help me with these bags, or not?" I giggled.

With a quick sweep Kurt handed me a single bag and grabbed the rest. "Come on I know a great short-cut." He smiled warmly. In one slow movement Kurt wrapped his arms around me, still holding the bags and we disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next thing I knew, Someone was calling my name, softly. "Eve?"

It took me a moment to register the fact that my eyes were clamped shut. When I opened them I saw Kurt's golden eyes smiling back at me. "What just happened?" I breathed.

Kurt smiled warmly and let me lean into his chest for support. "Telleportation. It's my main way of transportation. It feels strange at first, kind of like being in an elevator, Ja? but you'll get used to it. I promise." He cooed.

I relaxed into his arms and sighed deeply at Kurt's warmth and the tingle of his fur brushing against my skin. A soft smile curled onto my lips as we stood silently in each others arms. Much to our distaste, from across the room we began to hear giggling that soon turned into loud laughter. Kurt looked up and I turned around to see Cleo practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Kurt and I blushed and he placed a hand behind his neck awkwardly while I stared at the shopping bags that had been dropped on the floor.

"Oh my gosh are you guys for real?" Cleo burst. "Get a room!" She laughed.

Kurt glared at her and wrapped his arms around me again. He turned me around and placed a furry hand under my chin to make me look at him. "Hey, don't listen to her. I'll see you in a little vhile, okay?" He murmured quietly. A light smile appeared on his face and he blushed a dark purple as he leaned closer to my face. My eyes widened as he was about to close the gap between our lips. Suddenly he froze, just for a second before averting his course and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

As he pulled away I looked at him, with my eyes still wide causing him to grimace. "I'm sorry. Vas zat to forward of me?" He blushed.

All I could do was shake my head slowly, eyes still wide, and he smiled shyly. During our exchange I noticed that Cleo had grown silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Kurt glanced up at her and stuck his tongue out, in a mocking gesture.

Kurt waved shyly and smiled just before poofing out of the room with a loud bamf. I managed to get over to my bed before sinking down next to it with a sigh. Cleo came to join me with a huge smile on her face. "Seems like you and fuzzy are getting along~!" She sang happily.

I sat in silence and placed a hand on my cheek. I felt kinda weird. It wasn't even a real kiss, it was just a little peck on the cheek, so why do I feel this way? "Y-yeah..." I stuttered.

"Well, just ta let ya know, your cheeks are as red as my hair!" She giggled in amusement.

I looked up so I could meet her green eyes and glared at her. "Shut up!" I said quickly.

"Well, looks like someones a little sensitive." She mumbled under her breath as she got up to go and started unpacking my few belongings.

"You don't need to do that." I sighed. "It's my stuff. I can do it myself."

"Nonsense." She smiled. "What are friends for?" Cleo reached into my back pack and pulled out the old shoe box that I had filled to the brim with pictures. "What's this?" She asked opening the box.

"It's just a lot of old pictures from when I was a kid. There are only a few resent ones in there." I smiled slightly. "I tend to hold my older memories more dear."

"Who's this guy? He's hot!" She gasped and looked closer at one of the older pictures in my collection.

I let a loud laugh erupt out of my throat and she looked at me with a confused face. "That's my dad!" I burst.

"Oh. Well then... Got any brothers?" She asked jokingly.

"Five." I smiled holding up a picture of me splashing around in a shallow pool and all of them wading in the water around me. .

"How old are you here?" Cleo smiled.

I placed a finger on my chin in thought. "I think I was... Four or five? I'm not sure, look on the back."

Cleo quickly flipped the photo over and read what it said. "Joshua- 25, Travis- 17, Nickolas- 22, Isak- 18, Colby-15, Evangeline- 5. Wow what an age difference!" She gasped.

"Yep. Mom and dad had a little slip up with the calender that resulted in me. Catholic, so that means no protection is allowed. It was bound to happen some time or another. They were just really surprised that it happened when they where in their 40's." I laughed halfheartedly.

"Oh..." Cleo nodded in understanding. "Uh... So you got any cousins?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Too many to count!" I laughed. "But, I have nieces and nephews. Oh, here's one of Nate." I grabbed a photo out of the box and pointed to a boy with light brown hair who was the same age as me.

"But your the same age." Cleo stated looking at the back of the photo for verification. "Yeah, Evangeline- 14, Nathan- 14. How does that work if he's your nephew?"

"Easy. We were born the same year." I grinned. "Nick was a teen parent at 17 and his girlfriend died in child birth." I said sadly. "As a result Nate and I grew up together. Well that was until Nick graduated college and became a Doctor. He and Nate moved to India when Nick was offered a really good paying job at a hospital there." I sighed.

I waited a moment before picking up another picture. "This one is of my brother Josh and his wife, Ana with their kids, Ava, Ada, Aden, Albert, August, and Zane." I smiled, handing the photo to Cleo.

"Wow." She grinned. "What's with all the 'A' names then the one 'Z'?"

"It's a tradition in Ana's family to have names that start with 'A', but Josh always wanted a son named Zane. As a result they had to make a compromise. She said that if they were able to bring six kids into the world, the last one would be named Zane. As you can tell she really wanted a big family." I chuckled. "All of their kids are really little and are so adorable!" I smiled.

"Geez! You have a lot of family!" Cleo had a look of shock on her face causing me to giggle.

"How about you, Cleo?" I smiled. "You know about my family, so tell me about yours!"

"Well..." Cleo began but paused and looked at the ground. She stayed like that for a minute before looking up, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and exhaling opening her eyes. "My mom raised me as a single parent. My dad was a scumbag who was twice my mom's age and had a one-night-stand with her back when she was a senior in High School. When my mom found out she was pregnant, she had to quit school so she could take care of me. When money was tight my mom would... well, lets just say she would do _anything_ to make ends meet. She was basically a prostitute. She never had any other kids besides my little brother, Jonah, and I. She was an orphan with no family so that rules out grandparents or aunts and uncles or cousins.

My little brother, Jonah, went missing when he was 10. He would have been 14 last Sunday. The police still haven't found anything, yet. I personally think that he just ran away. I wouldn't blame him. Mom drinks. She would get really mad at us for ruining her life. She would remind us of that every day. The best day of my life was when the professor came to take me away from that place." Cleo smiled sadly. "In other words, I'm never going back to that house in Dublin."

"Cleo..." I gasped. "I'm so sorry..."

Cleo looked at me and smiled genuinely. "Please, don't be. I hate it when people pity me. I'm here now and that's all that matters. The cuts and bruises that that woman gave me are almost all healed. Back in Dublin, I always had this lingering fear that I would end up being just like my mother. Now I never have to think like that ever again. I'm safe here."

"Right." I nodded and smiled sadly at her. It amazed me how strong she truly is. To be able to go through all of that and still be able to smile so brightly.

"Now come on. We need to sort through all the stuff we bought." She exclaimed skipping happily over to the bags we had brought from the mall. "I want to get this done before the sleep over tonight!" Cleo giggled.

"S-Sleep over..." I said quietly, earning only a wink and a dark chuckle from my redheaded roommate. What are you planning Cleo...

* * *

_Oh Cleo, You cheeky little monkey. X3_

_Okay, Ya'll. Whatcha think a dat stuff? Also do you think I should go back and work on my first three chapters a little more? I'm not sure how I feel about them. :/_

_And last but not least, I love all you guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments. It means so much! :)_

_PLEASE REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FOR AN UPDATE! :DDDDDD_

_-Kanga :3_


End file.
